Modern ground care devices typically have some sort of engine powered wheel drives which are under the selective control of a control system. Typically in consumer devices, this control system comprises two direction speed foot pedals and a steering wheel while in the more heavy duty commercial devices, there are two long handled pivoting arms. In either device, the speed and direction of the ground care device depends on the direction and amount of movement of one or all of the controls. The operator is thus able to control the movement of the ground care device. While functional, typically there is some sort of complicated interconnect system between the controls and the power units as well as some settable neutral biasing system in order to insure a quiescent state for the device. In addition frequently the settable neutral biasing system is located at the power unit, thus requiring the intervening control linkages be strong enough to both operate the power unit as well as overcoming the biasing force of the neutral system, a biasing force typically greater than that necessary to operate the power unit.